Problem: Brandon rode his bike for $6$ kilometers on each of the past $4$ days. How many kilometers did Brandon ride his bike altogether?
The total number of kilometers biked is the product of the number of kilometers biked each day and the number of days that Brandon went biking. The product is $6\text{ kilometers per day} \times 4\text{ days}$ $6\text{ kilometers per day} \times 4\text{ days}= 24\text{ kilometers}$ Brandon biked a total of $24$ kilometers.